Welcome to High School! AKA: Living Hell
by Sengoku
Summary: Year 1 is drawing to a close...
1. Welcome to hell

Chapter 1: Welcome to high school...Welcome to hell.  
  
Starfire cautiously walked through the large oak doors of her new school. "oh... please let them like me! I have no idea how horrible this school may be, but please, let the children like me!"  
Robin "listened" to the math teacher, looking down the window at the front door of the school. A beautiful girl walked up to the door, paused, and then entered. He stood up and said, "Mr. Wazowski, may I go to the bathroom?" "Why certainly Rich." Said Mr. W, and continued teaching. Robin walked next to the principal's office, and spied the girl inside talking to the principal. "Wow" he whispered. She had beautiful cherry red hair, green eyes that seemed to glow, and a strange, olive colored skin. This only added to her beauty. Robin had not noticed that the girl had been waving her hand in front of his eyes for almost a minute. "Ummm... hello?" "What? Oh! Hi!" Robin said nervously. "Well, could you direct me to the area in which I am to learn math?" "Sure! Let me just see your schedule..." wow! She has the same classes as me! She even signed up for martial arts class! I guess I'll have to go easy on her! Robin thought. "Ok this way! Oh, and what was your name again?" he asked. "Sta- Kory Anders" (I am sorry if this is in another fic, it just was right, b/c Koriand'r? Kory Anders.) "Alright Kory. I'm Rich. Richard Grayson." (I like Rich better than Dick) He led her to the classroom, and when he entered, he said, "Mr. Wazowski? I met a new student on my way back. Her name's Kory Anders." He noticed Garfield Logan, one of his friends, staring at her and signaled to him to knock it off. "Welcome Kory. You may sit in that empty desk next to Robin." Said Mr. W. "Gladly." Said Sta- Kory. She sat down, and began taking notes on the lesson.  
  
At the end of Math, "Rich" took "Kory's" hand and said, "I'll take you to martial arts class." "Thank you Rich!" Said Kory, perking up with an adorable smile on her bright face. Once at fighting class, they each paired up with a partner, Be-Garfield wanted to pair with robin, but Kory ran over and said, "Friend Richard! You must be my 'sparring' partner!" She laughed as she dragged him to their spot. Garfield and Rich's other best friend, Vic Stone, Laughed so hard they could hardly fight. "Alright Kory! Show us what you're made of," said the gym teacher. She was the only girl in the class. Robin jumped at her with a flying sidekick, but she grabbed his leg and flung him across the room as if he were a feather. Then, Realizing what she had done, she ran across the room yelling, "Rich! Oh forgive me! I am so sorry!" The class stared. No one had ever beaten Rich before. Especially not a girl! (Sorry to the girls for the stereotype!) "Wow! You have great reflexes! Lets start over." Said Rich as he stood up. He threw several punches at her, and she just grabbed each one and returned it with a weak kick straight to his abdomen. On the 23rd punch she blocked, which was all of them, she kicked with all her might, sending Rich straight up, and it was 15 seconds before he came down. "um, Kory, can we take a break?" asked Rich. "Certainly!" If he knew... would he resent me? If he knew I was... Different...Kory thought. "Ms. Anders! You are definitely going on this years fight team!" Said Mr. Witte, the fight teacher. "Yes!" Said Kory, jumping up and down, careful not to let her unbridled joy get loose and make her... "Kory?" Said Rich, interrupting her thoughts. "Yes Rich?" She asked him curiously. "How about you come over to my house this afternoon, so we can practice? Vic, Garfield and our friend named Rae. I'll walk you there after school if you'd like." He said. "Sure Rich!" She said blushing. She knew this boy would be her first best friend in her new residence of jump city. 


	2. Drama and lunch biology is a typo

Next Classes: Drama, Biology, and Lunch! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?  
"Rich? What is our next class?" (Ok. I'm stopping the Glorious and choppy  
Star speech, k?) "Well, next you, me and Rae have Drama! Speaking of which,  
here's Rae now!"  
"Hi Rich. Who's the new girl?" Said Rae with some interest. "My name's Kory  
Anders! I came here today!" Said Kory. "I'm Rae Winters. I'm an exchange  
student and I came here last week! Nice to meet you!" Kory replied with the  
same greeting. "Now we have to go to Drama class, right?" Said Kory. "Yep."  
Replied Raven, who instantly whipped out a book of Edgar Allen Poe poems as  
she began walking.  
  
"Class! Settle down. We have a new student today! Her Name is Kory Anders."  
Kory stood up and waved to the class. Mot of the male population waved  
back, excluding Rich of course. She scowled at the class and sat down.  
"Now, class... Our next assignment is going to be the play of Into The Woods!  
Now, I'm going to have auditions today! So... Let's start with... Kory!"  
"ME!!!???" "Yes you dear!" Kory walked up to the stage nervously. Do you  
have any songs you're familiar with dear?" Asked Miss Logan. "Yes. It's  
from a mediocre video game." "Well then sing it!"  
...  


"I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily  
I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever  
The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
I still hear you say  
"Wait for me I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt  
When I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late  
Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever  
Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh  
And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever!"  


"Wonderful! You did very good my dear!" Rich and Rae sat staring in awe at  
the wonderful music Kory had created. Kory blushed as everyone clapped and  
stepped offstage. "Next! Blaise Zabini! Don't be nervous, you'll do fine."  
He sang what a wonderful world. Think of Nails n a chalkboard and you'll  
imagine how it sounded. "Err... excellent! Next up, Rae Winters!" Rae stepped  
up and sang a song called 'the river.'  
Dark Brown,  
Is the river--------(- means hold note)  
Golden, is the sand.  
It floats along forever,  
With trees on either hand.  
Green leaves, afloating,  
Castles of the foam.  
Boats of mine a-boating-----  
When will all come home?  
"Excellent Ms Winters! 50 points for Griffyn- oh... sorry!" Raven smirked and  
stepped offstage.  
  
"Rich Grayson!" Robin stepped up to the stage and sang... how about 'she  
bangs' William Hung style? Nah! He sang I'm a believer by smash mouth.  
Lyrics? Not certain.  
Ms. Logan congratulated him on a good performance, and said she would post  
the parts tomorrow.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiing!!! The lunch bell rang and students began piling out of the  
classrooms. "Finally!" Said Rich exasperatedly. "Lunchtime at last! Oh by  
the way, great job singing Kory!" "Thank you. You both did very well too!"  
"Thanks!" Said Rich and Rae at the same time. "Oh Robin! Robby-poo! There  
you are!" Said an obnoxious preppy from behind them. "Kitten, for the last  
time! I am not your boyfriend!" "Robin? But I thought your name was Rich?"  
Said a very confused Kory. "Um... Pet name!" Said 'Rich' too fast to be  
genuine. Kory eyed him suspiciously, and then stopped. "So... you do not  
like this girl, right?" She said. "No." replied Robin. "Well then..." Said  
Kory evilly. She grabbed kitten's underwear, hiked it high over her head,  
and kicked her across the room, straight into a huge bowl of chocolate  
pudding. "My dress!" Screamed Kitten, infuriated. "Noooooo!" She ran from  
the room, crying. Kory sat down far too quickly for a teacher or student to  
see and suspect her. She smiled wickedly, then went back to eating her Rice  
Pudding.  
Well... That's this chap. Don't review bad just b/c you hate FF X-2,  
because that'd be gay and stupid. So there.  
Today's Quote: Perhaps this 'Kitten' is some form of hideous Ooze  
monster in disguise. She is ugly like a monster yes? Said by... whom? Guess!  
R&R!!!! Peace out!  
Sengoku! 


	3. Biology and a crime

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I wish I owned nice things  
  
Chapter 3: Biology  
  
After lunch, Vic, Garfield, Kory, Rich, and Rae went to their last period of the day. Biology. "Class, today we will be studying bacteria and parasites. We will start with the tapeworm this wo-blah blah blah blah!" No one likes Biology, so skipping to After School!  
Rae, Vic, Rich, Kory, and Garfield walked down the sidewalk toward their 'house'. "So... Is everyone gonna be sparring today Rich?" Asked Kory. "Well..." A scream was heard throughout the neighborhood. Everyone besides Kory began whispering to each other nervously. She caught words like 'should, discover, Kory, and help.' ohhh... I must help whom ever is in need of assistance... thought Kory. "Friends..." She said sadly. "I will not mind if you hate me for what you are about to see, but I must help..." "Why's Kory talking all innocent and choppy?" Kory then lifted herself off the ground, made her hands and eyes glow. "Wow!" Said everyone. Shortly afterward she returned with a mugger tied up and said, "I shall deliver him to the police office..." Wait! Kory, we have a confession to make, too. We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin. That's Raven, That's Cyborg, and that's Beast Boy." "Oh Glorious! May I stay with you? Do you remember the transmission sent to you about Koriand'r? For that is me! Do you not get it? Kory Anders? Koriand'r?" "Ok Kory! You can stay!" She smirked. "Call me Starfire."  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
After my first day in Titan's Tower, I have made many new friends! Garfield, or Beast Boy as he prefers to be called, is very funny and charming. Raven is... well... nice to be around, but if you're looking for loud, Cyborg is there. Raven's a good friend when you need her though. Cyborg is fun, nice, and funny. But you can count on him if you need him. Robin... He's everything. Strong, Brave, Handsome, kind, and playful and serious at the same time. Our home is wonderful. 2/3 of my day was spent exploring it. The other third was spent sparring the boys. Beat them all at the same time. I had much fun, and am very tired out! I will be going to sleep now!  
  
Sincerely,  
Koriand'r That chappy was sorta short! 


	4. Fight tournament: Sorry no fight scenes

(P.S I formatted this for a couple reviewers and the summary at title is for first 2 chappys.) Yes! Reviewers that like my story! Ok so from now on the setting will change from school to titans tower every chap or so. I'll go to Titans Tower next chapter. So now... School! Robin: Crap!  
  
At School  
  
During the entire second period, Kitten was glaring at Kory, whose new nickname around the school was Starfire. She was a model student, but Kitten knew (or at least, hoped!) that everyone hated her. She was currently forming her revenge on Starfire for ruining her favorite dress. "That Censored is gonna get the surprise of her life after school today. Robin will hate her, and finally fall for ME!"  
  
"Ms. Moth, please pay attention! Why can't you be more like Ms. Anders! It's only her second day here and she already has a firm control over her behavior!" Said Mr. Wazowski. Starfire giggled and Robin smiled at her. They had begun calling each other by they're superhero names. So... on to class. They were learning about Square roots when a spitball flew into Starfire's hair.  
"Ow!" She said, pulling her hand back to locate the thing. When she saw what it was, she shuddered. When she heard someone chewing on what was most likely paper, she readied herself. A spitball came flying at her. She turned and caught it in time to see that it was Kitten (you guessed it) shooting at her. "Mr. Wazowski?" She said. "Kitten is shooting at me with spitballs." (If you're wondering why people don't hate her teacher's pet kind of attitude, it's because they all remember the kitten wedgie!) Kitten got a detention that day.  
"What!" kitten thought. "But... I need to be out of school for my master plan!!!" The class resumed, but no one wants to hear about math right? So now we go to Starfire's favorite class, Martial Arts.  
  
"Robin, may I ask what a Fight Team is?" Inquired Starfire on the way to class.  
"Well, Your fight team goes around in tournaments to beat kids on the other schools fight team. BB, Cyborg, you, me, a kid named Alex, and 3 spots that aren't filled yet are on the team." Robin replied. As they entered the class room., they're instructor substitute, Mr. Mod, Screamed at them.  
"A GIRL? IN FIGHTING CLASS?!" (sorry again for the stereotyping)   
"Yes. I am to be on the fight team, and if you don't believe me I could fight you to prove myself." Starfire said coolly.   
"All right my ducky. You think you can beat moddie? I'd like to see you try." He said "Okay!" Replied Starfire. And within three seconds, he was lying in a crumpled heap at the end of the room.  
"Easy Squeezy Lemon Peezy." Said Mod as he lay, unconscious, in the gym.  
"Well, the teacher's out, so what do we do?" Asked Beast Boy.   
"Well, we were going to have a practice tournament today." So they completed the tournament. The finals fight? Robin and Starfire. Secretly, Kitten had skipped 'History of Makeup' class and snuck over here to view Starfire's weaknesses.  
"Kory is soooooooooo dead!"  
  
Today's Quote: "Now take my hand, and walk me in. And would it kill ya to smile?" "Maybe" Said by which two people? 


	5. Pizza hurts!

Chapter 5: Into the Woods to get the thing that makes it worth the journeying.  
  
At Drama class, play parts were posted as such.  
  
Baker: Doctor Phil Bakers Wife: Martha Stewart Cinderella: Kory Anders Cinderella's Prince: Richard Grayson Rapunzel: Rae Winters Rapunzel's Prince: Michael Jackson Milky White: Blaise Zabini Jack: Mel Gibson Stepsisters: Opera Wimpfrie, Kagome Higarusi, Seshin.  
  
"That's it. I quit." Said Raven as she saw whom her 'Prince' was. Robin and Starfire jumped for joy.  
"Those are two of the leads!!!" They said. Ms. Logan walked in, and, seeing that they saw they're parts, asked, "Is everyone happy with they're parts?"  
"No. Michael is a pedophile. I quit unless he is kicked out." Said Raven angrily.  
Michael walked up to Robin and said, "Come to Neverland. It'll be fun." He then handed him a piece of paper with a number on it, and winked and left. Robin crumpled it up and tossed it over his shoulder. Blaise picked it up and put it in his pocket. 0.0   
"What?" he said nervously. Raven and Starfire grabbed him and flung him out of the room. "Yay!" The class cheered. So they began practicing for the play.  
  
At Lunch  
"You'll see... just wait. I shall have my REVENGE!" She said far too loudly, considering the fact that Starfire was sitting next to her.   
"Freak" Starfire said. Kitten continued.  
"Kory will walk down the hallway to the bus, and there, there, Michael Jackson will be waiting. Neverland, here comes Kory Anders!" Starfire, after hearing this. Shoved kittens face into her just-out-of-the-oven pizza. It was hot. "Yiiiiiiiiiiaaaaa!!!" Screamed Kitten. "That was too easy." Smiled Starfire. 


	6. Fake Star and Tournament begins!

Chapter 6: Hell-bent! (P.S I needed names for the Drama class thing... so that's why they are there. Thanks to all ya great people for awesome reviews! And thankies to all who put me on their fave authors list! (cries from joy) you're all great.. Sniff...)  
  
Starfire had no idea what Michael Jackson would want with a girl, but was not afraid. She could easily get a ride home with Cyborg. "Kitten's really desperate... I'm a little Concerned... maybe she really has something planned?" She said to Robin, now her Best Friend and... slight crush. She knew she was making up the MJ thing to throw her off, but what could she do? What could Robin not like about her? She decided to ask him. "Robin, what is the thing you hate most in people?" She asked him nervously.  
"Well, if anyone hurt my friends or committed a crime I'd hate them."  
"No! I left my spare outfit in the school locker room! I think I know what Kitten is planning!"  
  
"Just a couple more minutes and Robby-poo will be mine!" Said Kitten obnoxiously. She was dying her hair Cherry Red, placing Emerald colored contacts on her ice blue eyes, and wearing the purple and silver uniform she had found in Star's Gym locker. She laughed evilly as she went to sleep, checking off the last day on her calendar. The next day, Wednesday, was marked REVENGE! Uh oh.  
  
"Robin, if you see me in my uniform, look for a blue moon necklace on my neck plate. If I don't have it, then you're looking at Kitten. She is such a... um... what was it... 'Idiot?'" She said. Robin smiled and nodded. Then the titans hopped into the T-Car. As Robin entered first period, he saw a uniformed 'Starfire' wave at him.   
"Yoo hoo! Robby-... Hello Friend Robin!" She said. Robin smirked and said,   
"Hi Kitten." He laughed. "No! How? Argh!" She whipped out a button and said, "Robin, either you hate 'me' or I'll attack the city with mutant BUGS!" She shrieked insanely.   
"Not a problem. I have a giant fly swatter in my utility belt. Besides. I do hate you!" He smiled and sat down, taking notes. 'Starfire' Cried and sat down.   
"Hmph!" Said the real Starfire, wearing a Blue moon Necklace as she walked by Kitten, nose in the air.  
  
Riiiiiiing! The third period bell rang and Star and Robin walked to Fighting Class together. Star blushed as robin held her hand to help her up after Kitten pushed her, What did star do? Another Atomic Wedgie. Kitten still had it over her head when she walked into 'History of Makeup' with her other ditzy friends. (Anyways, now to the fight tournament! Actual fight scenes this time! Yay!) Starfire walked in and was promptly congratulated by everyone, even the teacher, for beating up mad mod.  
"He left yesterday mumbling about a school he'd build for kids like you." Said Mr. Witte. "So! Now, everyone on the bus! We're off to NY for our Live news broadcast tournament!" The class whooped and cheered and screamed and just about everything that means they were happy. Star was so excited she almost flew to her seat. When they arrived, they received their battle pairings. First off.... Rich vs. Thomas Vic vs. Brett Kory vs. Chris Alex vs. Evan Keith Vs. Soto (hey it seemed like a good idea) Steven vs. Slade (Steve don't stand a chance) Dylan vs. Blake  
  
Robin walked onto the mat covered stage and waved at friends in the audience, and blushed when Star screamed, "Kick the butt!" and actually held up a sign that said 'I Heart Robin'. He blushed furiously upon reading this. Then he noticed BB holding a sign, one that said 'Kory loves you dude!' Robin put a finger up to his neck and pretended to Slice it off. BB got the message.  
  
Thomas walked in, looking extremely cocky. Boy was he in for a surprise. Upon seeing Starfire and giving her a wink, like a dirty kind of wink, she flipped over her sign to reveal a very long list of why she hates Thomas. The only thing on the list was 'he's a jerk' listed again and again etc. the last one was 'he'll lose to Robin, b/c RobinRox! (Yes I know it's a penname!) Thomas readied a fighting stance and lunged at Robin, who jumps away and delivers a flying sidekick to his side. Thomas screamed and jumped up, throwing several punches, all but one missed. The punch that connected smashed Robin's face, and suddenly the auditorium was bathed in green light. Star was angry. "Win Robin win!!!!" She shouted, and her cries compelled him to... punch Thomas in the face.   
"Winner by knockout!" said the Referee. Starfire ran up and said to Robin, "You won! You are victorious!" Then she gave him the biggest Death hug she'd ever given. Beast Boy and Cyborg took pictures to give to Kitten. Much to his own surprise, Robin hugged back.  
Kitten then burst into the room, having followed the bus on a bike. When she saw Robin hugging Star she stopped and said, "Robin?" She was still dressed as Starfire, so BB and Cy, upon seeing her, both were very confused and yelled,   
"Kory? But-b-b-ut..." Kitten came onstage and pushed Starfire. Star pushed back, knocking Kitten back about 7 feet. "How did you?" Kitten asked furiously. "umm... 'Bring it on' Kitten." Said Starfire coolly. The announcer's voice rang out through the room. "Next match... Kitten and Starfire!" He said. "WHAT?" Shrieked kitten, whilst Star yelled, "Yay!"  
  
"Go!" said the announcer. Starfire jumped and delivered a kick to kittens stomach, then pushed off, back flipped, and punched her face, whamming her into the wall. KO.  
  
Yay! Another Chappy! Today's quote: Wakey Wakey, tofu eggs and Bakey!" "No. Herbal Tea." 


	7. AN Help continue the story! Writer's blo

Sorry guys, just a short lil' A/N. I won't be updating for a while b/c I'm a little busy at the moment. So, I'll let you guys decide what I should do next chapter...  
  
A.Continue the Tournament,  
B. Have a villain interrupt tournament   
C.Have a natural disaster interrupt tournament   
D.Have an insane murderer interrupt tournament. There will be guns! But I'll keep violence to a MINIMUM! Kk yall!  
  
Peace out. Sengoku! 


	8. Guns And Roses

Starfire, Robin, and the rest of the Titans sat outside of the Auditorium, anxiously awaiting the next fight. It was Kory against someone named Keith. (Sorry I forgot the fight orders...) Starfire was still going over Kitten's 5- second defeat in her mind. "That was very much fun!" She said. Robin smiled at her, and she suddenly put her hands down on her stomach. "I must use the lavatory." She said, and walked away. Raven followed her; aware of why she had said this. "Star, you Ok?" She asked upon reaching the bathrooms. "Oh, Raven, I feel terrible! Perhaps my Velberknarfum has become infested with Steiner Mites, or perhaps..." "Starfire, your stomach is feeling all woozy, right? And its always around Robin?" "Yes..." Unbeknownst (Funny word...) to the girls, Robin had been about to knock on the door to ask if Star was ok and heard the following conversation. "Yes..." "And you always blush madly?" "Yes." "And you can never stop thinking about him?" "Yes...." "Star, you're in love with Rob..."  
  
A high pitched scream was heard around Sol Feinstone high school. "THEY HAVE A GUN! OH MY GOD, THEY HAVE A FREAKING GUN!" A gun shot was followed, which was followed by screams of 'He shot them! Call 911!' Starfire immediately ran out of the bathroom, knocking into Robin. "My apologies friend Robin!" She said, blushing and helping him up. They then ran to the location of the scream, and were shocked at what they saw. Screw the minimum violence, there was blood everywhere, but there were no bodies. "There is not enough blood for the victims to have been shot in a vital organ. Most likely they were shot in less important places such as a leg or shoulder." Star said. "Robin, I think it's hero time." (NOT FROM THE SHREK GAME!!!) Starfire immediately flew up and out the door, and hr scream was heard, followed by a gunshot. "STAR!!!" Yelled Robin, rushing after her. And he screamed at the sight he saw.  
  
Starfire lay on the ground in a pool of blood. She wasn't moving. She was surrounded by Red swirling liquid, creating bloody roses on the floor. 


	9. Release

YES!!! FINALLY UPDATED!!!! but I'll get the next chapter out soon. This one is really short, and... kinda bad...

"Oh my god..." Raven screamed running over to Starfire. Starfire's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she weakly smiled.  
"Friends, I am glad I could see you... one last..."  
"Don't talk like that Star!" Yelled Raven, "You're going to live!"  
Robin was already running to the payphones for about 15 ambulances (SP?) And had then gone to the nurses' office for anything to stop the blood flow. Thank god the door wasn't locked! When Robin ran inside he found Raven preparing to heal Starfire. "Raven, does she need anything to stop her blood loss?" He asked. Raven shook her head. Robin dropped the bandages and ran to the cafeteria. He wanted to make Star happy, so he brought her an extra large bottle of mustard. When he returned, Starfire was laying on a table, eyes slightly open, but wounds gone. Raven was sitting next to her, talking to her. Beast Boy and Cyborg were looking outside to see if the coast was clear.  
He handed Star the mustard and asked if she was all right. She wearily replied,  
"Yes... but... I'm a little tired..." "Here. I brought you this..." She smiled widely and began slurping the mustard. The Titans smiled as Starfire finished the tin in seconds.  
"All right, Let's get the criminals!" She yelled. And with that the Titans zoomed off. When they reached the next room, they found all of the audience and most competitors in... Cages?  
"Holy CRAP! It's the Teen Titans!" Yelled one. Starfire flew forward and destroyed the bars with her eye beams. People flooded out of the cage and fled the school. As Star's Coach ran by, he yelled,  
"Thanks! And the Tournament is postponed!" Star smiled, but then Tom walked up coolly and said,  
"Hey, _Kory._ I know all about you being Starfire, and I'll tell if you don't go out with me." Starfire grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him back in his cage. She then welded the bars closed again.  
"I might tell the police to return, but then again, I'm sure the Janitor will find you tomorrow. Then again, I'll let you go, but if you do tell..." She disintegrated a nearby football target and he fled after she released him. "Hey little girl. You wanna stop the killing, ya got to get through us." Said a strong voice. She whipped around and the other Titans ran up to her. She readied her starbolts, Raven 's hands were instantly surrounded by a black aura. Robin readied a fightng stance, Cyborg readied his shocky thingy cannon, and BB transformed into a rhino. "Teen Titans, Go!!!!"  



	10. The Battle Reviews

Ok! I'm gonna take some time to answer old reviews, cause I noticed I never have. OK!!!

Starrobin4eva: Thanks! I'm going to continue the story till this year ends, then after new years I'll make a sequel.

She-who-is-insane: Why yes, I have been reading Harry Potter. Stay up till two every night till I finish the book. 5th one took me two days. Each other one took half a day.

Tayk: Thanks! You've given me tons of good reviews!

Instant Coffee: Hehe... Thanks for the good Reviews, I really like it when people like my work.

Ocdsugar: NEVER REVIEW MY STORIES AGAIN!!!! BLARGH!!!!

Cool Cat 96: Very Good! YAY!

TeenTitanboi: Thanks!

Crimson Kaoru: Thanks! Like when people make funny reviews, and positive comments!

Ocdsugar:............................................

Dana1313: Thanks! Everybody has been so nice about their reviews... except one... coughOcdcoughSugarcough....

Mornstar: Thx!

Titan Starfire 100: Thanks!

Owl13: Thanks! (Again...)

Ok... Story time! And against some thoughts, I happen to be a guy! OK!!!

Chapter 10: The fight

"Just try to stop us!" Yelled Robin, "Titans, GO!!!!" The Titans sprung into battle, and instantly began whooping ass. Many of the enemies jumped on Star, and she unleashed an exploding pillar of green energy onto them. (Betrayal) Robin took on one at a time, using his martial arts on them. Raven captured many of them in a huge black aura and threw them out a window. Beast boy rammed them with his Rhino form, and Cyborg did basically what robin did, only more street Brawler like. Eventually, the titans were overpowered by the purple dragon's immense numbers (Teenage mutant ninja turtles!) and only Starfire and Robin were left standing, both bleeding heavily. "They are... unquestionably persistent..." Said Starfire. "But I think I have a plan. Robin, could you stall them?

"Got it Star." Robin smiled. No matter how oblivious Starfire was about Earthly ways, she was definitely not stupid. Robin jumped into the air and threw out a number of small circular bombs. They let out a thick black smoke. He spotted Starfire above messing with a Light fixture. A couple dragon's followed his eyes and Robin began to open a 1000 year old can of Chinese whoop ass on them.

Starfire eagerly began to meld the many lights together into a ring with her eye beams. "Robin! Get them into the middle of the room!" She yelled, dropping the Light on them when they reached the center. The thugs were caught in the lamp, and could not move. "I Shall inform the authorities." She flew into the next room, to the payphone. 10 minutes later the Titans were home and the criminals were in jail.

Back at the Tower...

"Well... too bad the Tournament was postponed..." Said Robin sadly.

"Well... I would have defeated you anyway Robin! So you should be glad!" Starfire smiled. "But... If you want, we could fight in the training room to determine the Victor."

And when Robin agreed they left. Beast Boy, following in the shape of a mouse, found them, after the fight kiss briefly. Something he told the others at once.


	11. La Fin

Chapter 11: Last Day...

On the last day of school, The Titans were all very excited. Raven might not have showed it in front of the others but...

RAVEN'S MIND

"Whoopie! School's done!" Screamed happy.

"YAY! No more Learning!" Yelled intelligence.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrp..." Yelled... um.... Messy?

Even Timid was smiling widely.

SCHOOL

"Yes!" Yelled Starfire. "But... no more sparring class... awww..." She frowned. Robin smiled and had an Idea. We can arrange a tournament over the summer..."

"Whatever." Said Raven, her eyes locked into a book. She smiled at the two over her book. Their eyes were locked and they were both blushing. She had still remembered what BB had told her. The Ball rang. "The Titans flocked out of the school screaming, a couple of street lamps blew up, The lawn glowed brightly green, Students claimed to have seen a green monkey that day, and one of Cyborg's eyes was red. The Titans all ran home. All ran home, together.

THE VERY VERY END.


End file.
